Ice Dragon Slayer
by Distorted Chaos
Summary: It was a normal day at Fairy Tail until a stranger arrives and starts looking for the master. It seems like the master knows the boy and so does Natsu but how. Who is he, why is he here and what is his connection to the master and Natsu.


**I do not own Fairy Tail, on with the story**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail and our favorite celestial Mage was at the bar complaining about her rent. "I neeeed money, my rents due next week." Lucy said sitting on a stool with her head on the bar counter.

"Well just go on a mission if you need money." Mira Suggested placing a milkshake beside Lucy's head.

"I would but Natsu, Gray and Ezra aren't here. Even if Natsu and Gray come I'm not going with them. Without Ezra They would probably fight and destroy something. Then we would lose all the money we got. " Replied Lucy before starting to drink her milkshake.

"Well cheer up Ezra is probably coming back from the mission master sent her on today." Mira said.

All of a sudden the doors opened with a bang revealing a figure wearing a dark purple wizard hat, the rim of the hat covered his eyes yet you could still see some of his Snow White hair. He had a hooded long coat that was the same color as his hat that almost reached the ground. It covers his upper body but parted right below his crouch showing his grey skinny jeans that matched his grey shoes. Everyone was speechless as he walked into the guild hall.

"Hmm he's not here." Was all the stranger said as he walked closure to the bar. "Hey old man you here!" The stranger yelled out loud surprising everyone and leaving them speechless again. Mira was the first one to regain her voice

"Are you looking for our mas..." Mira said before being interrupted by their master.

"So you're still alive?" Master said.

"Yep~" The stranger said popping the p.

"Then come up, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Master told the stranger.

"K" was all the stranger said as he walked up the stairs and followed master to his room. After the stranger was out of eyesight no one could stop talking about him they were all trying to guess who he was and why was he here. Some thought he was from the council, others thought he was an old friend of the master or he might be a new member.

A little while after Natsu and Gray walked in to the guild hall fighting about something silly again. When they reached the bar Gray asked "So, anything new guys?"

"Hey some random stranger wearing a purple wizard hat came." Lucy answered.

"The master invited him to talk with him upstairs. They're still talking up there right now." Mira added.

"Wow, wonder why he's here?" Gray asked.

"Come on, it doesn't matter as long as he's strong." Natsu replied.

"Of course it matters he could be from the council or something." Gray countered.

"No it doesn't!" Natsu yelled.

"Um guys cool down." Lucy said trying to stop the up and coming fight.

"Yes it does, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled.

"What was that you perv!" Natsu shouted for the whole guild to hear.

"You heard me or are you stupid and deaf!" Gray argued.

"That's it!" Natsu yelled before tackling Gray to the ground starting yet another one of their daily fights. Which Lucy and Mira just ignored knowing there was no way to stop them. The fight went on for a while before it was stopped by a scarlet hair requip wizard, who just came back from a mission today, stopped them by punching them both.

"How's everyone today, anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Ezra asked Mira, Lucy and Happy, who was at the bar jeering the fight as she walked to the bar.

"Everything's fine and something interesting did happen a man came looking for the master and now they're talking upstairs." Mira answered.

"Hmm is this true?" Ezra asked.

"Yep it's true." Luck responded.

"Brats listen up we have a new member his name is ..." The master managed to say from the second floor before being stopped by the stranger, who still had the rim of his wizard hat still covering his eyes.

"Hey I think I can introduce myself old man. First things first you will have two new members joining you today. So come on Xabiere it's time to wake up and introduce yourself." Their new member said as he jumped up on to the railing of the seconded floor and started to balance on it. Everyone except for master in the guild hall looked at him like he crazy and they really thought he was until they heard

"hmm it's time already?" Said a voice from the boy`s hood.

"Well here I go. Hello everyone name is Xabiere and I am a Miraj, I hope we can get along." Said a cute little yellow rabbit with a small black spiral horn on his forehead, as he climbed out of the boy`s hood and on to his shoulder.

"Wait what's a Miraj?" Gray asked.

"You see a Marij is a magical creature that well looks like me and we are born hunters." Xabiere answered.

"Now that's out of the way it's my turn." The boy said. The boy started to tip up the rim of his wizard hat so everyone could see his frozen blue eyes. As he did that he said "Hello everyone my name is Bor..." Before he could finish his intro Natsu shouted "Jack!"

**Note: This is my first fanfic was it good or not or was it to short, tell plz. If you see a mistake plz tell me. **

**If you what to know now about Miraj then Google ****Al-mi'raj. Miraj is just a shorter form of ****Al-mi'raj.**


End file.
